The Geo Team (TV series)
This article is about the television series. For the team itself, see The Geo Team. The Geo Team is an American animated television series created by Geo G. for The Greeny Channel. The series is epitomized by its team of the same name, which consists of Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. The show is set in the fictional town of Geoville. The series was conceived by Geo in 1989 after the original run of Geo's World for the American Broadcasting Company. Geo centered the show on Geo Guy and his team, The Geo Team, the main group of 15 people against Gree Guy's evil team The Gree Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Geo Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. The Geo Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 1990. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on July 14, 1991 with the episode "The Fun Begins", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Subsequent ratings have varied but it remains one of The Greeny Channel's highest rated shows, and is slated to air through at late 2014 due to Greeny Phatom being hated. The Geo Team is Glass Ball Productions' second television series after Geo's World in 1989. The series has received numerous accolades, including one Annie Award and one Primetime Emmy Award. It has mainly received mixed reviews from media critics. The Geo Team holds a TV-PG rating. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on March 16, 2001 and became a commercial and critical success. A sequel was released on January 18, 2013 and followed by a spin-off featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is set for July 24, 2015. Production Development Geo G. initially conceived The Geo Team in 1989 after Geo's World came out. The Geo Team first appeared in the development slate by The Greeny Channel in early 1990, under no official name for the pilot, after a report that The Greeny Channel had purchased the series from creators. On June 7, 1990, Geo and Universal Television inked a deal. The pilot was named The Geo Team in June 1990, when it appeared on the primetime slate for the 1990–91 television season, although it wasn't officially on the network schedule. In January 1991, The Geo Team appeared on the primetime slate for the 1991–92 television season. On March 18, 1991, it was announced that The Geo Team would premiere on July 14, 1991. Geo pitched a 22-minute pilot to The Greeny Channel which aired on July 14, 1991. Even before the pilot episode premiered, the show had already been renewed for a 13-episode second season. After the first season of the show aired, it was given the green light to start production. On May 5, 1992, less than three weeks into the first season's summer hiatus, it was announced that The Greeny Channel was ordering a third season. A fourth season was announced on January 10, 1993, just a few days before the second season concluded. Executive producers Geo G., Terry Ward and Steve Samono served as executive producers on the series since the first season. Voice cast Coming soon! Characters The Geo Team centers around the 16 main members of the group: Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. They are situated in The Geo Team House. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to Geoville, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. The Gree Team, their main enemies that is a rip-off on them. Members *Geo Guy (known as leader) *Green Bob *Little Guy *Homer Simpson *Crash Bandicoot *Eric Cartman *Geo *Jan *Jason *Bloo *The Once-ler *Coraline Jones *Margo Gru *Toon Link *Dave the Minion *Dick Grayson (formerly) Broadcasting Episodes Note: Neve Girl did not appear until Season 3, then the BBC lifted the right for Geo to use her. DVD releases Region 1 Universal Studios Home Entertainment released all nine seasons of The Geo Team to Region 1 DVD in box sets, with each set having 19-13 episodes on two discs. These DVD sets show the original telecast versions, rather than the edited versions once seen in syndication and on cable networks. Almost all of the DVD sets are now out of print as of October 2013. Region 2 Region 4 Other media Films :Main articles: The Geo Team Movie, The Geo Team Movie 2 and Dick Grayson (film) Universal Pictures, in association with Glass Ball Productions and 2BIG3k produced The Geo Team Movie, a feature film based on the series. The film centers around how The Geo Team had to get to Gree Guy's team, The Gree Team and they will kill The Geo Team. So, The Geo Team were going on a long adventure. A sequel to the film, The Geo Team Movie 2, was released on January 18, 2013, and tells about how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. A spin-off feature film titled Dick Grayson, featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015. Written by Geo G., it will be directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. The Geo Team Ride Category:Television shows Category:The Geo Team